


Trapped

by mukario



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Berwald have a little argument and get trapped for a little while. Sweden x Reader.<br/>(reuploaded from WattPad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

After having an argument with your boyfriend Berwald at the mall, you stormed away towards the elevators, and he followed. You pushed the button on the wall and tapped your foot, impatiently waiting for the doors to open. When they finally did, you walked inside, pressed the button for the bottom floor, and crossed your arms as you leaned against one of the sides. Berwald walked in after you, standing near the opposite side.

The elevator moved downward, and the lighted number on the inside moved from '3' to '2'. You kept your eye on it, trying to avoid eye contact with Berwald. While it still said '2', the elevator jerked to a stop. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went completely out, causing you to scream and rush over into Berwald's arms. You pressed your face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and patted your back.

The lights came on again, slightly dimmer than they were before. You looked up at Berwald and jumped out of his arms, pouting and looking away. He sighed.

Cursing your fear of the dark under your breath, you crossed your arms again. You waited for the doors to open although you were still at the second floor. You walked forward and pounded on the door. "Hello?" you yelled, hoping someone would hear you.

"Hello?" you said again, but this time panic could be heard in your voice. You kept pounding but nothing happened. You slid down onto your knees and you breathed rapidly. Berwald kneeled down behind you and put his hand on your shoulder.

"You know," he said. He pointed up at a small button next to the floor buttons. He pushed it, and suddenly the doors opened. You were a bit above the second floor, but you could jump down to it easily.

You did so and Berwald jumped after you. There were already elevator repairmen on the scene.

You quickly walked away and looked for the escalators. You groaned when you couldn't find them.

"Over here," Berwald said, and you turned around to see him standing near the black moving stairs. Blushing furiously, you stepped onto them in front of Berwald.

You finally got to the first floor and you made a mad dash for the exit. You stopped in the entryway and waited for Berwald to catch up. When he did, you threw your arms around him again. "...sorry..." you mumbled.

He just returned your embrace and stroked your hair. "I know."


End file.
